As communication systems make progress, consumers such as business entities and individuals have used a large variety of wireless terminals (or devices). Mobile communication systems such as a long term evolution (LTE) or a LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) system associated with current 3GPP standards may be a high-speed and large-capacity communication system which is out of voice-centered service and can transmit/receive a variety of data including image, wireless data, and the like. Particularly, in the mobile communication system, a technology capable of a large-capacity data transmission equivalent to data transmission in a wired telecommunication network is desired.
Meanwhile, as information to be carried through a downlink control channel increases, a new EPDCCH has been introduced. However, the number of blind decodings in an EPDCCH search space may not be controlled. Accordingly, in this case, there may be a problem that a blind decoding time increases.